EP-A-0 345 864 describes a membrane for use in a gas diffusion electrode. That known membrane essentially consists of a textile carrier layer, which is impregnated with a polymer, which in water forms a hydrogel.
The polymer and the hydrogel do not have ion exchange properties. Details of the design and operation of gas diffusion electrodes have also been explained in U.S. Pat Nos. 4,293,396 and 4,614,575 and in European Patent 0 026 995.